


TOO LATE

by MorphoFan



Category: Olsen-banden | The Olsen Gang (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphoFan/pseuds/MorphoFan
Summary: Benny and Kjeld always arrived in the nick of time to save Egon, until now.Artwork by Kurtssingh
Kudos: 11





	TOO LATE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kr0nkinator](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kr0nkinator), [Kurtssingh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurtssingh/gifts).



(Art By Kurtssingh)

Benny took a couple of extra puffs on the cigarette, making the tip glow red. Then he shoved it into the end of the rubber hose and shook it, sending the burning embers downward, toward the source of the gas.

Kjeld covered his ears with a yelp, and a moment later, there was an explosion from down the hall that shook the entire building. 

Benny used his hat to cover his mouth and nose, and heroically slammed his shoulder into the taped-up door separating them from Egon. It gave way on his second attempt, dust and debris showering down as he stumbled into the room. He ran past Egon, who lay motionless on the floor, and began throwing open the big windows to let the suffocating gas out of the room.

Kjeld knelt and stripped off Egon's gag, then sat him up to get at his bound wrists. Benny came to help, and cradled the older man against his chest.

"Egon?" he called, shaking the limp figure a little, "Come on… wake up!" But their leader remained limp and lifeless. Benny shifted slightly, and moved a hand to the smaller man's neck, searching for a pulse. His eyes widened, and he looked helplessly over at Kjeld.

"Benny?" the heavyset man murmured, anxiously.

"We're too late," Benny said quietly, "He's gone." He pulled the diminutive mastermind into a hug, and held him tightly, tears streaming down his face.

Beside him, Kjeld covered his face with his hands and wept. "Oh no," he whimpered, "No, no, no, no…."

Benny held his fallen mentor to him, cradling the silver-haired head in his big hand, and sobbed in despair. 

"Benny! Be quiet!"

He blinked. Kjeld was leaning over him, shaking him by the shoulder.

"What?" the tall man asked, dazedly shaking his head. "Where's Egon?'

Kjeld motioned with his chin. "He's right there."

Benny sat bolt upright, nearly knocking skulls with Kjeld, who quickly pulled back. He wiped the tears from his eyes to clear his vision, and sure enough, there was Egon, safe and sound, fast asleep on the roof, just a few feet away. 

Of course, Benny remembered it all, now. They were in Paris, specifically, camped out on the roof of Maxim's restaurant, working through Egon's latest ingenious plan. 

The incident with the gas had been months and months ago, and he and Kjeld had successfully rescued their danger-prone leader. Egon had come through it with barely a scratch, aside from the Hangover From Hell and a knot on his head from stumbling headfirst into the dresser during his intoxicated romp after Yvonne.

"You were crying out in your sleep," Kjeld continued, patting him on the arm, "Did you have a nightmare?" 

"Yeah," Benny said, simply, not wishing to relive it. He took off his hat and ran a shaking hand through his long hair, smiling as Kjeld rubbed his back. "Sorry, old friend."

"No, it's fine," Kjeld said, with a gentle smile in the early-morning light. "Just be glad you didn't wake Egon. You would never hear the end of it, especially after Suzanne."

Benny chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Go back to sleep, Kjeld," he said, "I'm going to sit up for a bit."

"Suit yourself," the heavy man replied, shifting to lay back down on the sloped roof, tugging his cap down over his eyes. "Goodnight."

"Night," Benny replied, offhandedly. Once Kjeld settled back into sleep, the tall man carefully crept across the space between him and Egon, and leaned over the smaller man.

Egon was sleeping peacefully, and in his sleep, his face lost the ever-present scowl and seemed almost kindly. Benny gently patted the older man's shoulder, taking comfort in the sound of his slow, even breaths as he shook off the last remnants of the nightmare.

A cool, damp breeze suddenly blew across the roof, and Egon shivered a bit in his sleep. Benny took off his jacket, draped it gently over the silver-haired man, then lay down beside him and went back to sleep.

THE END


End file.
